


Argument

by Noran_Hsu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noran_Hsu/pseuds/Noran_Hsu
Summary: Batfamily向，CP 姑且是jaydick，雖然自己都看不出來想看夜翼鬧脾氣+親情向，但他就是對家人太好了QAQ玩了從知道傑森開始就一直很想玩小紅帽梗





	Argument

「迪克，你不可能一輩子躲著。」  
夜晚。還戴著頭盔的紅頭罩大剌剌地翻進夜翼新搬兩天的安全屋中。  
正忙著把自己從警察制服中解放的格雷森警官對著紅頭罩翻了個白眼，開口：「沒想到我們竟然有角色對換的一天，你是來勸我回家的嗎？誰叫你來的？阿福？提姆？總不會是布魯斯自己吧？」  
紅頭罩不耐煩地擺擺手，「我不是來找你吵架的。」  
「那就別來。」  
「嘿，我沒想過我會這麼說，不過你真的該回去一趟，好嗎？」傑森拔下頭罩。雖然眼部還有一層面具，但也能清楚看見他跟著翻了個白眼。  
「我看不出多我一個有什麼不同，蝙蝠俠夜巡範圍可不用像以前一樣那麼廣，而且，有那麼多人可以幫忙。」  
「事實上，很不同。」一個比紅頭罩更年輕，卻更冷靜的聲音出現在窗邊，是紅羅賓。  
迪克再次翻了個大大的白眼，「我才剛搬兩天耶，我還以為至少該有一間安全屋的位子是秘密。」  
「別擔心，目前應該還只有我跟傑森知道。」  
「說得好像你們知道後蝙蝠俠不會知道一樣。」換上便服，迪克坐上自家沙發，「如果沒有其他事，你們可以走了，或者還想幹嘛？」

「愛的抱抱？」紅羅賓爬了進來，張開雙臂。  
傑森嗤了一聲。  
迪克咕噥了一聲，也張開雙臂：「請自便？」  
沒想到紅羅賓真的靠了過來，給了他的大哥一個大大的擁抱。  
這下傑森真的笑了出來。  
「認真的？你們兩個？」  
兩人放開對方，迪克還拍了拍紅羅賓的背。  
「所以，兩位大駕光臨是為了什麼事？總不會是為了一個抱抱吧？傑森你也要來一個嗎？」迪克再次寬宏的張大雙臂。  
被喊到名字的人一臉噁心。  
「呃……」紅羅賓摸了摸鼻子，望向他名義上的二哥，後者聳了聳肩，「就是……至少今天晚上回一下高譚吧？夜巡需要人手。」  
「你們兩個就夠了吧？別告訴我蝙蝠俠今天放假。」  
紅羅賓聳了聳肩，即使戴著面具，迪克也能看出下面盡是無辜，「大概三天？」  
迪克馬上坐直了身體，「三天？」  
「三天。」紅羅賓重複：「除非阿福認為蝙蝠俠可以下床走動了，否則大概會再多個幾天。」  
迪克沉思了幾秒後，垂下雙肩，垂頭喪氣地道：「好吧。你們成功了，等我一下。」

當三位曾經的羅賓溜進黑夜中沉寂著的韋恩莊園時，夜翼不死心地道：「這真的不是什麼整人遊戲對吧？」  
紅頭罩嗤笑，即使隔著頭罩，夜翼都能感覺到他的幸災樂禍，「得了吧，有時間在這裡掙扎，不會自己去看？剛剛把油門催到底的傢伙不知道是誰？」  
夜翼瞪了紅頭罩一眼，「真是謝了，我倒是不知道你什麼時候轉職當貼心小紅帽(Sweet Little Red Hood)了。」  
紅羅賓接話：「大概是你踹了蝙蝠俠一腳，然後兩個禮拜不見蹤影之後？」

他們邊鬥嘴邊走到了韋恩家主人的房門口，接著不約而同地停下腳步。然後夜翼輕輕地推開門，讓門內的聲音透了出來，老管家與主人的談話傳入耳中。

「我沒事，阿福。」低沉帶著無奈的聲音，屬於莊園嚴肅固執的主人：「我已經按照你的要求躺了一整天了。」  
「如果您指的是因為高燒而陷入半昏睡狀態，」蒼老的聲音平靜無比，內容卻不似聲音平緩，「那麼，是的，您的確是休息了一天，布魯斯老爺。而我也十分確定您可以再昏睡另一個一天。」  
「阿福，今天晚上一定……」

「你們在這裡做什麼？這時間早就該在夜巡了吧？格雷森、陶德、德雷克。」小孩子清亮的嗓音在無聲無息的情況下自門外三人身後傳出，發言者顯然也沒有降低音量的打算。  
「謝了，達米安。」夜翼摘掉面具，屬於迪克‧格雷森的面孔毫無表情，「這一點也不尷尬。」  
而這時，老管家透著欣喜的聲音也一同傳來：「理查德少爺，真是太令人驚喜了。」  
阿福永遠都有辦法令人感到如此溫暖。  
「我也很高興看到你，阿福。」  
藉著走廊的光線，迪克瞇起眼打量著昏暗的房間。  
他的導師、他的父親坐臥在床上，看起來比平時還要蒼白，雖然表情依舊冷硬。  
「你在這裡做什麼，夜翼。」  
夜翼挑眉，「我猜這是『謝謝你特地跑一趟來看我』的另一種說法？」  
「布魯斯老爺，既然理查德少爺都過來了，就請您好好休息吧。我相信幾位少爺沒問題的。」  
達米安推開門，昂著頭：「有我就夠了，父親。」  
「對，但可惜老蝙蝠才不會放一個小鬼頭自己跑出去玩死自己。」  
「我一個人就可以把你打得落花流水，陶德。」  
「想試試嗎？」  
然後紅頭罩跟現任羅賓的腦袋分別挨了一下，是來自大哥的愛的鐵拳。  
只見他翻了不知道今天的幾個白眼，語氣挖苦：「看到你們吵架還真是令人放心，布魯斯一定能夠安心養傷。」  
然後韋恩莊園陰暗的主人房中沉重的聲音傳來：「你應該要待在布魯海文的，那才是你的城市。」  
迪克緊繃了起來，踏入房門內，挑釁似的望進布魯斯不帶情緒的冰海眼瞳。  
三秒後，他洩了氣，「我的城市很好，夜翼可以放假兩天沒問題。」  
蝙蝠俠月光下的表情依舊冷冽。  
夜翼沮喪的半喊道：「好吧，我擔心你，布魯斯。我很擔心你。」  
現在布魯斯的臉看起來沒那麼冷硬了，他抿起唇，看起來有些困惑。  
夜翼走到床邊，懊惱的盤起手臂：「我知道我在很多方面都沒有符合你的期待，到現在我們的意見也總是分歧，但我愛你好嗎？別這樣逼迫自己，高譚市不會因為蝙蝠俠休假幾個晚上就毀滅的。你根本就該挑個幾天帶達米安去遊樂園玩個一整天，晚上倒頭就睡，而不是每天晚上去搞那些極限運動，然後把自己傷得體無完膚。」  
「我不需要去什麼遊樂園，無聊死了！」最小的孩子在門口抗議。  
「你連去都沒去過呢，達米安。」迪克頭也不回地反駁。布魯斯深海藍的雙眼剛好對上他的視線。  
「總之我很抱歉，上上禮拜跳出來打亂你的計劃。但你看起來身陷危險……所以就算再來一次我還是會跳出去的。」迪克垂頭喪氣，「我的意思是……我們是家人啊，互相幫助有什麼不對。」  
布魯斯‧韋恩眼中的冰霜似乎溶解了些，但他只是轉過頭，沉思不語。  
「布魯斯老爺，我對您有僅存的信心，相信您一定不會忘記我這老管家也是會擔心您的。」  
「阿福……」  
「請至少為我我這老人家的心臟著想。」  
迪克看著布魯斯沉默的樣子，忍不住笑了出來。  
也只有阿福可以讓布魯斯毫無反駁的空間。

深呼吸一口氣，迪克避開布魯斯纏著繃帶的胸腹，小心地一把環住對方：「我愛你。」  
感受到黑暗騎士僵硬生疏的回應，迪克忍不住微笑了起來。

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 其實我只是很想寫貼心小紅帽，然而我不知道該怎麼讓傑森貼心……所以貼心的是大哥，傑森只是跟在旁邊搧風點火。  
> 請不要在意到底是為什麼要生氣到兩個星期XD


End file.
